bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Sky Egg Bombing
The Sky Egg Bombing is what the media calls the incident that starts with the attempted murder of Captain Celebrity by the Villain Factory's agent know as Number 6, who sends five Bombers against him. First Koichi and then several Pro Heroes, help Captain Celebrity in the battle. Prologue For several weeks, the villain known as Number 6 intends to kill Captain Celebrity, using a new type of Next-Level Villain known as Bombers, for his ability to self-destruct with a powerful explosion. Number 6 already used one of these creatures to attack the Captain and thus study his abilities and discovering the weakness of his Flight Quirk. With the information he obtained, Number 6 plans a new attack to end his life. Recently, it was announced that on the occasion of the return of Captain Celebrity to the United States, a farewell party will be held in his honor at the Tokyo Sky Egg, a 500-meter high tower with a dome on top. This show will be attended by some of Japan's most famous heroes, such as Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Ingenium and many others. That will be the day and place where the speedster villain will perform his attack with a large number of bombers. However, just when the show is about to start, the laboratory where the bombers are created is assaulted by a Police Force led by detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, and with the help of the Heroes Eraser Head and Fat Gum. Number 6 is forced to blow up most of the Bombers to end this threat and destroy the laboratory and all evidences. The Villain escapes the explosion by grabbing the leg of one of the five surviving Bombers. Despite this setback, he decides to continue with his plan to kill Captain Celebrity, heading with the Bombers to the Tokyo Sky Egg. Battle Due to a misunderstand with his wife Pamela at cell phone, Captain Celebrity leaves the stage to try to solve the situation with her. After the performances of several heroes, Makoto Tsukauchi sends Koichi to look for Captain Celebrity, because soon he must back on stage. Koichi finds him in the Observation Deck, still apologizing to Pamela, when he looks out and sees a building on fire, and five creatures flying straight towards them, discovering to his horror that they are exactly the same as the one that attacked Captain Celebrity weeks ago. One of the Bombers sticks to the crystals of the observatory and explodes. The decompression drags Koichi outside, falling from several hundred meters in height. Thanks to his quirk, Koichi manages to hold on to the tower and not fall to the ground. Captain Celebrity immediately goes outside, and after checking that Koichi is all right, he prepares to face the Bombers. One of them explodes but hardly affecting him thanks to his aerodynamic barrier, but everything turns out to be a distraction. An especially large Bomber clings to the Tokyo Sky Egg’s tower and it self-destructs in a big explosion that seriously damages the structure. Due to the damage, the Tokyo Sky Egg could fall at any time, killing thousands of people. To prevent this, Captain Celebrity uses his enormous strength to hold the building, but this leaves him helpless. Everything is coming out just as Number 6 had planned, and he sends a Bomber to attack Captain Celebrity. This Bomber has been specially designed to face Captain Celebrity because it has six arms, can throw explosive punches, and has the ability to regenerate any lost limb. The creature mercilessly attacks Captain Celebrity, but despite the punishment he received, he continues to hold the building, ensuring that he can withstand hundreds of those attacks. Inside the Tokyo Sky Egg dome, everyone is wondering about the many tremors rocking the dome. To prevent the interference of heroes and any contact with the outside, Number 6 send the other remaining Bomber to the dome’s roof of the dome to generate an EMP blast. This causes a blackout in the building and renders all electronic devices useless, completely isolating the people locked there from the outside. In one of the rooms of the Sky Egg, the heroes and show staff discuss the situation. Best Jeanist deduces that everything that happened follows a meticulous plan by someone that want to seal them all inside the building. Based on these conjectures, he devise the best plan of action: and a group of heroes, along with the show staff, look after the civilians without telling them the truth about what is happening to avoid panic. Meanwhile, another group of heroes go to a small access hatch at the top of the dome where the heroes capable of flight will exit and make contact with the outside. Outside, Captain Celebrity continues to hold the damaged structure, while resisting the Bomber's explosive punching. Although he tries to look tough and bluffs that his attacks do not do anything to him, it is evident that the punches begin to affect him, yet he is determined to endure as many of the creature’s explosive punches as he can, figuring that there must be some limit to the Bomber's capacity for regeneration. When the Bomber prepares to attack him again, a projectile causes one of the Bomber's fists to explode. At that moment, Koichi Haimawari appears upside down, using his Quirk to attach his feet to the bottom of the dome. Christopher tells Koichi to leave, but he decides to stay to protect him, since his projectiles can destroy the Bomber's fists before the bomber has a chance to hit Captain Celebrity again. To achieve this, Koichi decides to unleash a new super move, The Crawler's Shooty-Go-Blam-Blam-Blam-Blam-Blam, firing a continuous burst of repulsion force blasts, hitting the Bomber and blowing up his fists. Captain Celebrity realizes that those attacks can help them buy time, but they are not powerful enough to bring the Bomber down. Koichi is unconcerned, since his plan is keep the bomber away as long as possible until until a proper hero can reach them and defeat the villain. Although the Captain himself admits that it is a lame plan, at that moment he has no other option, so he asks Koichi to hang in there. For several minutes, Koichi manages to protect Captain Celebrity from the Next-Level Villain, but the creature decides to change its tactics to fulfil its objective. This time the Bomber concentrates a greater explosive capacity in his fists. When Koichi destroys one of the villain's punches with his blast, the blowback is strong enough to unbalance him for a few seconds, enough time for the Bomber to approach Captain Celebrity with had another attack ready. Koichi can not destroy the explosive punch in time, and the creature gets to hit Captain Celebrity with a powerful explosive fist. To everyone's surprise, the explosion does not occur. In the distance, they can see a police helicopter approaching to their position, with Detective Naomasa and Shota Aizawa in it. Despite the distance, Aizawa manages to use his Erasure to nullify the explosive quirk of the Bomber. The Next-Level Villain tries to fly around the tower to get out of Eraser Head's line of sight, but numerous threads catch him in the air. At that moment, Best Jeanist makes an appearance, balancing on a single string while holding a flying Bomber in control, while Ryukyu and Air Jet inform that they have alerted the authorities and personnel. The heroes Mirko, Ryukyu and Snipe face the Bomber responsible for cutting communications and defeat it, while Edgeshot and Best Jeanist do the same with the Specialized Bomber. First, Edgeshot pierces the creature with his Foldabody Quirk, and then Best Jeanist uses his Fiber Master Quirk to catch it and leave it hanging. After this, he is informed of the arrival of a truck transporting carbon fiber cables made for suspension bridges. Best Jeanist descends to the ground and uses his Quirk to manipulate the cables and secure the structure, preventing the Tokyo Sky Egg dome from falling. It seems that the crisis has been neutralized, but it is not over yet. Being totally exhausted and injured due the Specialized Bomber attacks, Christopher can no longer fly and plunged into the ground. Koichi unconsciously jumps to save him but now the two are falling. Captain Celebrity grabs Koichi and makes a last effort to activate the protective barrier of his Quirk and covers Koichi with it to protect him from the fall. Several Heroes try to save them. Before this happened, in the helicopter, Aizawa managed to convince Naomasa to call All Might and ask him to go there to help. Although it seems that the heroes are winning, Aizawa thinks that the threat has not yet over, as with an enemy like Number 6 there is always the possibility that he has another trick up their sleeve. Unfortunately, the fears of Eraser Head are confirmed. Unable to bear to see how his plans had been truncated because the heroes intervention, Number 6 gets angry and does not think to give up, and decides to carry out a last act of revenge. The Specialized Bomber that is trapped with the fibers of Best Jeanist generates small explosions to free himself, while the resulting smoke blocks Aizawa's vision, preventing him from using his Erasure Quirk again. Then, the creature clings to the damaged structure of the tower and Number 6 uses his device to activate its self-destruction from its mobile. The bomber begins to transform and change, growing extra limbs, heads and tumors throughout the body, before self-destruct with a powerful explosion. The Tokyo Sky Egg begins to collapse, with thousands of people inside. In the distance, the speedster villain looks satisfied, saying that only a god could save them now. Fortunately, minutes before this happened, Detective Naomasa had phoned All Might, asking him to come to the Tokyo Sky Egg. Upon hearing the explosion and Naomasa's request for help, the number one hero immediately leaves the Might Tower, and in mere seconds he arrives on the scene, takes down the crumbling tower in a flash and then sets the dome down, saving everyone. The bystanders are stunned by that inhuman feat and starts cheering for All Might. All Might realizes that both Koichi and Captain Celebrity are still falling, so he saves them immediately. He congratulates Captain Celebrity for what he has done and signs Koichi's hoodie. On top of a building, Number 6 feels increasingly furious to see how his act of revenge had been totally ruined by All Might’s intervention. He sees the heroes, the law enforcement and relief workers helping those affected by his attack. But he does not give up, and uses his device again to reactivate the Bombers remains. The busted Bombers' pieces and bits start to regenerate, combine and grow into a gigantic and uniform mass of flesh. It seems that the creature will explode again, but knowing that Eraser Head could cancel his self-detonation with his quirk or All Might could smack it into the sky before it blows up, Number 6 decides to use an unforeseen attack that takes everyone off guard: the Cluster Bomber. The blob of flesh bursts, releasing a swarm of two hundred mini Bombers. Number 6 is confident that even if All Might and the heroes trying to stop them, they will not be able to destroy all the creatures, so he is sure that this attack will cause some deaths. But to his surprise, All Might reappears, and with his Nebraska Smash, he generates a small tornado that sucks in and triggers every last mini bomber. Again, everyone praises and cheering All Might for saving thousands of lives. Meanwhile, the Villain Factory's agent can not believe what he just saw. Aftermath Faced that impressive demonstration of power, Number 6 can not help but laugh, because it is hard to him believe that someone like All Might can come into existence. Suddenly a voice from his earpiece starts talking. Calling him No 6, the mysterious voice tells him that what he has just saw is the truth, that All Might is at a level far above the rest of the heroes, and that he is the pinnacle of what the organization hope to achieve. After hearing the explanation of his employer, Number 6 decides that the best option to do at that moment is to withdraw. With all the Bombers wiped out and the laboratory destroyed, the only thing he can do is disappear for a while. Unbeknownst to him, he is being observed by Knuckleduster through the scope of a sniper rifle. Knuckleduster is aiming at him, willing to not let him get away. References Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Koichi Haimawari Battles Category:Christopher Skyline Battles Category:Tsunagu Hakamata Battles Category:Ryuko Tatsuma Battles Category:Rumi Usagiyama Battles Category:Snipe Battles Category:Shinya Kamihara Battles Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Toshinori Yagi Battles Category:Villain Factory Battles Category:Number 6 Battles